militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Clynetradwell
}} The 'Battle of Clynetradwell'Mackay, Angus. (1906). Book of Mackay. (St Andrews University). Printed by William Rae, Wick. Pages 286 - 287. was a Scottish clan battle that took place in 1590 in the county of Sutherland between the forces of Alexander Gordon, 12th Earl of Sutherland (chief of Clan Sutherland) and George Sinclair, 5th Earl of Caithness (chief of Clan Sinclair).Gordon, Sir Robert. "A Genealogical History of the Earldom of Sutherland. Originally written between 1615 and 1630. Re-published in 1813. Pages 202 - 203. Background The Earl of Sutherland and Earl of Caithness had long been at feud.Gordon, Sir Robert. "A Genealogical History of the Earldom of Sutherland. Originally written between 1615 and 1630. Re-published in 1813. Pages 193 - 194. In 1587 the Earl of Caithness’s forces had killed George Gordon of Marle, a relative of Alexander Gordon, 12th Earl of Sutherland. An ally of the Earl of Caithness, John Sutherland, was also killed. In 1590 Sinclair, Earl of Caithness gathered all of his forces and invaded Sutherland. He was in fact supported by the Sutherland Laird of Forse who was seated at Forse Castle, and who descended from the original line of Earls of Sutherland who had been ousted and replaced by the Gordons in the early 16th century,Gordon, Sir Robert. "A Genealogical History of the Earldom of Sutherland. Originally written between 1615 and 1630. Re-published in 1813. Pages 75 – 106 and the hamlet of Forse was in the county of Caithness. The Earl of Caithness was also supported by Donald Balloch Mackay of Scourie who was a half-brother of Huistean Du Mackay, 14th of Strathnaver, chief of the Clan Mackay. Huistean Du Mackay actually supported the Earl of Sutherland in 1590 but he and his half-brother Donald had long been disunited owing to a disputed chieftainship: Donald Balloch was actually the elder of the two but his parents having been first cousins meant that their marriage was an irregular one under canon law and so he could not succeed as clan chief.Mackay, Angus. (1906). Book of Mackay. (St Andrews University). Printed by William Rae, Wick. Page 108. Also Donald Balloch Mackay had been banished out of Strathnaver and Sutherland for killing James Mackroy and therefore retired himself to the Earl of Caithness. Battle The Gordons of Sutherland watched the Earl of Caithness’s men driving away a large herd of cattle at Clynetradwell (or “Clentredvaill”). According to the Gordon account, the Gordons of Sutherland, more rashly than wisely rushed upon their enemies who were far superior in numbers. They skirmished with great obstinacy and rescued the cattle. The inhabitants of Sutherland then chased the Earl of Caithness’s army. However Caithness’s archers under Donald Balloch Mackay were reformed three times after being thrown into confusion, and Donald Balloch Mackay encouraged his men to “stick to it”. The combat was furious and long but in the end the Earl of Caithness’s army retreated. According to historian Angus Mackay, Donald Balloch Mackay saved the situation for the Earl of Caithness. Even the Gordon account states that Donald Balloch Mackay played the part of a good commander. On the Earl of Caithness’s side Nicolas Sutherland (brother of the Laird of Forse) and Angus-Mack-Angus-Termack were killed, along with thirteen others. On the Earl of Sutherland's side John Morray who was a faithful servant to the Earl of Sutherland was killed, along with sixteen common soldiers. Aftermath While the Earl of Caithness was still in Sutherland, Huistean Du Mackay who supported the Earl of Sutherland spoiled Caithness to the gates of Thurso.Gordon, Sir Robert. "A Genealogical History of the Earldom of Sutherland. Originally written between 1615 and 1630. Re-published in 1813. Page 204.Mackay, Angus. (1906). Book of Mackay. (St Andrews University). Printed by William Rae, Wick. Page 116. Donald Balloch Mackay was later captured and imprisoned in Dunrobin Castle but was released by the Earl of Sutherland with the consent of his half-brother Huistean Du Mackay, chief of Clan Mackay. Afterwards, like his half-brother, Donald Balloch remained loyal to the Earl of Sutherland. The feud between the Earl of Sutherland and Earl of Caithness continued for many years after.Mackay, Angus. (1906). Book of Mackay. (St Andrews University). Printed by William Rae, Wick. Page 119. See also * Earl of Caithness * Earl of Sutherland References Clynetradwell Clynetradwell Clynetradwell Clynetradwell Clynetradwell Category:Sutherland